Matsumoto's Punishment
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Sequel to When Jealousy Comes Out. title says it all. HitsuHina. Hope you like it and review!


**Author's note: **Here's the sequel of When Jealousy Comes Out. Thank you all for reviewing that story, well chapter. Please Review

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love

**Stories to Check Out and Review: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (Updated), 30 Lemon Oneshots with Hitsugaya and Hinamori (Updated)

**PS: **Poll in my profile, check it out and vote.

Story: Matsumoto's Punishment

Momo and Hitsugaya had spent the last few days together. Momo stayed at the 10th division to help with some of the paperwork. Matsumoto had been missing for the past 4 days, still hiding from the danger known as Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Today Hitsugaya told Momo to stay and do some of the paperwork while he went to look for Matsumoto. He gave her a deep kiss before leaving. Momo remained dazed a few moments after, as usual. She went back to the desk to do paperwork. When she got there, someone covered her mouth; she was about to scream, but she saw who it was.

"Rangiku-san, what are you doing here?" she asked innocently. "What do you think. I'm hiding from Taicho; if he finds me, he'll kill me. NOW HELP ME MOMO-CHAN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR TELLING HIM!" she said threateningly.

Momo nodded her head and thought about how to help Rangiku. She continued to think about it. Suddenly, steps were heard outside the door. "Shiro-chan's back. Hide." Momo whispered out frantically. "I will, just make sure to not act normally, and whatever you do: resist his kisses." She replied back before running into the other room. It was a guest room, and unluckily for her, there were no windows, just the door that leads back to the main office.

Hitsugaya walked into the office and Momo jumped a bit. He noticed this thought it was weird. "What's wrong Bed-wetter? You look like you've seen a ghost." He asked suspiciously. "I-I was just tired, that's all." She replied. Hitsugaya thought it was weird that she didn't correct him about calling her Bed-wetter.

"Did Matsumoto come in here?" Hitsugaya asked, still a little suspicious. "Yes. NO! I MEAN NO! Of course she didn't come in here. Why would she come in here. I mean, it's not like she's stupid. She's really smart. Did you know that once she-" she was interrupted by Hitsugaya. "Momo, what's wrong. You only ramble when you're nervous. If you saw Matsumoto today, just tell me." He said very interested at her nervousness.

He knew for sure that she had seen Matsumoto. He just needed a way to get it out of her. "Hi-Hitsugaya-kun, I would definitely tell you if I saw her, but I really haven't seen her." She protested. "I'm not called a genius for nothing, Bed-wetter." He replied back before smirking. Momo then saw Hitsugaya's smirk, it was sexy, and she blushed. In an instant, Hitsugaya's arms were wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, and gave her another deep and passionate kiss.

Matsumoto, listening in the other room, was getting nervous. 'Why aren't they talking anymore?' she thought to herself. When she finally came to the conclusion that they were kissing, she almost screamed.

Momo felt his lips on her own. 'Resist his kiss. Resist his kiss. Resist his kiss. Resist his- his tongue feels so good.' Her thoughts continued to run through her head over and over again. She continued to let Hitsugaya taste her, and she enjoyed every moment of it. When the kiss finally broke, she had that dazed look again.

Hitsugaya looked at her and smirked again before speaking. "Momo, now tell me the truth. Did Matsumoto come here today?" He asked again. Momo simply nodded her head.

Rangiku swore she was going to kill Momo for this in the other room. She also looked to see if there was anything that could help her hide in the room. There was absolutely nothing.

"Where is she, Momo?" He asked her. Hinamori pointed at the door, and Hitsugaya gave her quick kiss, before going to open the door. The moment he opened the door, Matsumoto ran out the room, straight to Hinamori. She took out her zanpakuto and held it to Momo's hair.

"One move, Taicho, and Momo-chan will lose her hair!" she threatened. Hitsugaya glared daggers at her. "You know exactly what's going to happen if you do that." He stated in a calm voice. His voice was calm, but it was several times more threatening than Rangiku's threat. "I'll give you until the count of 3 to let Momo go." Hitsugaya said.

Momo just looked at Rangiku, making no efforts to escape. She knew it was her fault that Rangiku was found, and she wanted to help her. "1." Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto started sweating bullets. "2." He said. Matsumoto looked at him, and her body was shaking. As he opened his mouth to say three, Matsumoto jumped to the ground and bowed, releasing Momo in the process.

"Taicho! I'm sorry." She said her apologies, and Hitsugaya still looked like he was going to kill her. Momo then went to Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun, she's really sorry, and besides, because of her, we're together. So don't hurt her. Please." She added her puppy-dog eyes as she said the word please. Hitsugaya looked at her, and his expression changed. "Fine. You know what. I think I need to properly thank Matsumoto." He took a pause, and then looked at Matsumoto. "How about I take you to the bar?" he asked.

Matsumoto was a little suspicious, but nodded her head. The three of them then went to the bar. When they got to the bar, Hitsugaya glared at all the perverts staring at Momo, and they quickly looked away. Matsumoto drew a lot of attention too. She went and sat down, and motioned for Momo to join her. If anything was going to happen, she could use Momo as a ticket to escape. She was about to get up, but found that she couldn't.

"T-Taicho, what did you do to me?" she asked. Hitsugaya smirked and told her about the binding spell he had done. "Momo-chan! Help me!" she ordered. Momo was about to break it, but was pulled away by Hitsugaya. Momo didn't seem to want to break the contact, so she stayed there, ignoring Matsumoto's pleas.

They walked away, and Matsumoto was forced to watch people drink sake, but have none of it for herself.

Hinamori was at the 10th division feeling guilty, but all that was soon washed away by Hitsugaya's kisses.

**Author's note: **Remember to review for this story and for those listed at the top. Please and thanks!


End file.
